I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to managing power settings for wireless earpieces utilizing sensor measurements including ambient light detection.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of microprocessors, circuitry boards, chips, and other components. Wearable devices are necessarily dependent upon their batteries in order to complete their desired function. The overall utility of wearable devices is directly proportional to the battery life of the devices. If the battery life is poor, the user interface and user experiences suffers as too much time and attention are required for retrieving the device, recharging or replacing the battery, and repositioning the wearable device. Operation and conservation of the battery life of the wearable device may be further complicated if the device is unable to properly conserve power based on changing environments and circumstances.